


Of Cursive Fonts and Yellow Peonies

by goldenduo



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:50:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenduo/pseuds/goldenduo
Summary: prompt: in which daniel and sungwoon are getting married but trouble comes in the way. they bicker over the smallest things.





	Of Cursive Fonts and Yellow Peonies

**Author's Note:**

> hi! :-) a bit of a heads up to please do not expect much of this, but i hope i at least did the prompt justice.
> 
> a few things:
> 
> i. i always seem to fail to transcribe my humour successfully into my works, hence the lack of it throughout this. but i tried :-(
> 
> ii. i apologize in advance if this is waaay off what u had expected.
> 
> i hope u guys enjoy it nonetheless ♡

Sungwoon has always found weddings magical. Even as a little kid, he has had his fairy tale wedding all envisioned down to every bit of detail – from the flowers, to the catering, and even had preselected a wedding song ready to be used when he marches down the aisle.

 

He wants it grand, magnifique, and all that fancy sort. It has to be a big celebration, and nothing short than simple. He has everything planned to a dot, and all he really needed was a prince, or at least a fiancé.

 

Then came Kang Daniel, all in his 5’9 glory, waltzing effortlessly into Sungwoon’s life like a knight in shining armour, and eventually winning his heart through his suave ways.

 

Four years and seven months later, Daniel popped the question of spending a lifetime together and Sungwoon erupted into tears, deeply moved and in love and just damn, finally his dream fairy tale wedding will actually turn into reality with own prince charming.

 

-

 

“Babe, I like this font better.”

 

Sungwoon points at the laptop screen where a selection of cursive fonts was displayed. Today’s agenda was dedicated for the design of their wedding invitations. Typically, this would be the far easier and less tedious part of the entire process of the wedding preparations but boy, were they wrong.

 

The Groom-to-be has apparently already visualized some sort of design he had laid out perfectly in his head, and it looks absolutely beautiful that he is close to ripping his hair off as he can’t seem to find the exact font he had in mind.

 

“But it’s too curly, too much circles going on.” Daniel says, choosing a different font instead as he scrolls down the screen. “Let’s go with something more simple. How about this one?”

 

“Looks a lot like my grandma’s handwriting.”

 

“This one?”

 

“No.”

 

“This?”

 

“Eh, too much curls.”

 

“Sungwoon!” Daniel runs a hand down his face, exasperated. “I thought you liked curls.”

 

“Yeah but not too much of it.” Sungwoon argues back.

 

Jisung, a good friend and their beloved wedding organizer, eyed the couple agonizingly. They’ve been sat here at the café for a good twenty minutes, completely unaccomplished and they’re just at their first task with an entire to-do list awaiting them.

 

This is just a damn font, one font that is meant to be used for their initials and the engaged couple is already struggling to settle with an agreement. The older male sighs inwardly as he can already vividly foresee the future of the Kang and Ha household.

 

“This?”

 

“Too bold!”

 

“Oh my God, I’ll choose it myself!” Irritation settles quick onto Jisung, snatching the laptop away from them. “I’ll fucking use Joker for you idiots.”

 

Startled with Jisung’s little outburst, silence followed suit but not for too long as Sungwoon cautiously grabs the laptop from Jisung to source through his desired design while Daniel shakes his head.

 

“So, how about this? With this colour?”

 

“Eh, it’s too –“

 

“Oh, God.”

 

This is ought to be a long exhausting day.

 

-

 

Daniel eventually discovers that when Sungwoon said he wants his dream wedding to be turned into reality, he really meant it word per word.

 

He understands his fiancé had been long waiting for this very day and of course, he is more than willing to grant every bit of it for the love of his life, but Sungwoon dreams a little too much and Daniel would usually humour him and let him be (because he is a weak bitch for his precious one) but sometimes he just finds it absolutely ridiculous.

 

Hence, Daniel deduces that Ha Sungwoon, the love of his life that he has chosen to spend a lifetime with has officially turned into a _Groom Kong_.

 

And it’s bad, so bad.

 

Granted, Daniel has always been the more laid back one between the couple, often opting for something more simple while Sungwoon is more into grand gestures. He discovered this through their anniversary and birthday celebrations, with Sungwoon renting an entire cinema for his birthday while Daniel buys him a customized necklace. It doesn’t necessarily mean it values any less, but they were on different ends of the spectrum with these things. So it doesn’t really surprise him that Sungwoon is so demanding, too keen to every detail for their wedding.

 

It is as precious as it is utterly annoying, and a turn on (for Daniel, again a weak bitch for his precious one) as much as it is a nightmare (for both Daniel and Jisung).

 

“So I was thinking confetti and fireworks”, Sungwoon stretches the length of his arm across the venue hall, other hand intertwined with Daniel’s as he drags him around the hall. “Right when we enter the venue. What do you think?”

 

It’s too much, too big. Daniel thinks.

 

Sungwoon stares up at his fiancé, eyes glimmering in excitement and Daniel softens in an instant. “Sure, I guess.”

 

“And maybe a bit of water works. Like a fountain or a pond by the entrance or something.”

 

Right from his peripheral, Daniel spots Jisung casting a nasty look at Sungwoon when he isn’t looking. He has been throwing that same look at him so often it no longer surprises Daniel, especially with Sungwoon’s absurd ideas and suggestions. It’s hilarious, and all good natured with no bad intentions.

 

“Would you want synchronized swimmers and dolphins doing tricks to come with that?” Daniel jokes, choosing to entertain himself as he feeds off Sungwoon’s fantasies.

 

“I’m serious!”

 

“About the dolphins?” Jisung chips in, tone laced with clear sarcasm. “I’ll have to check Ocean World if we can rent a few of theirs.”

 

Sungwoon glares right at Jisung, while the wedding organizer pretends unbothered and jots down notes onto his clip board.

 

“Come here.” Daniel tugs Sungwoon closer to him by the arm, hugging him by the waist and rests his on top of the older’s mop of hair. “You’re stressing yourself too much.”

 

“Our wedding has to be perfect.”

 

“And it will be.”

 

Daniel shushes his fiancé as he wraps his arms around him tighter, “Babe, we don’t need any of that fancy shit for our wedding to be perfect. As long as there’s you and me, our family and friends then that’s enough.”

 

A faint tint of blush taints Sungwoon’s cheeks, tilting his head to look at Daniel. He truly has his suave way with his words, always knows the right things to say to Sungwoon. His real life prince charming indeed.

 

“I love you so much”, Sungwoon says, on his tip toes planting a firm kiss on Daniel’s lips.

 

“I love you too.”

 

Seconds pass, “But can we at least get a fountain?”

 

-

 

A startling, and almost hysterical, screech greets Daniel awake. Panic dawns to him for a few seconds, the worst scenarios playing in his head but it quickly dissipates when another screech followed after.

 

For the past few weeks and with the wedding date creeping up quick, the soon-to-be newly weds have been understandably stressed with the last minute preparations, rushing everything to completion for the wedding day.

 

On top of that, the Groom Kong in Sungwoon has taken a huge toll on Daniel, and even to Jisung and most probably to the rest of the people they had to acquaint and work with. It’s suffocating and Daniel just wants to rest, even just for a short while.

 

Dragging his feet towards the kitchen where the source of noise came from, Daniel spots Sungwoon, stress etched deeply into his features with hair sticking out in all sorts of direction and a mug of coffee in hand, leaning against the kitchen.

 

“Why are you so loud in the morning?”

 

“The florist ran out of peonies for the bouquet!” Sungwoon stresses, taking a sip from his coffee. “How can they run out of peonies?”

 

“Sungwoon, we can just pick another flower.”

 

“You know I like my peonies, Daniel. Yellow peonies.”

 

“It’s just for the bouquet, not like it will badly affect our wedding.”

 

“No, you don’t get it. I’m going to find another – “

 

Listening to his fiancé ramble on about his peonies, Daniel couldn’t help the irritation brewing within him. He is tired, and so fed up with this type of attitude from Sungwoon. It was admirable and cute at first, seeing how excited he was for their wedding but for weeks on, Sungwoon was on everyone’s throats demanding to polish every aspect of the wedding to perfection.

 

If this is how Sungwoon acts for their wedding, Daniel can only imagine how it would be once they’re living as husbands, and he is unsure if he is able to withstand it. Daniel is starting to grow worried for what’s to come for him more than he is excited, and it’s worrisome, especially with the wedding coming up in a few days.

 

“Stop”, Daniel grits his teeth, voice barely audible as he tries to calm himself but failed to do so when he catches himself erupting into annoyance. “Seriously, just stop!

 

Sungwoon turns to stare at Daniel, completely taken off guard at the use of tone on him. Daniel was never one to raise his voice at anyone, let alone at Sungwoon. If this is of any indication of Daniel’s exasperation, Sungwoon chooses to remain silent to avoid further damage.

 

“I don’t fucking care if they ran out of peonies and all that other shit!” Daniel presses, “I’m so tired, Sungwoon. You have got to drop this attitude.”

 

“Drop what?”

 

“This!”, Daniel throws his hands up in the air as he walks up closer to Sungwoon. “You lose your shit every time one little thing doesn’t go right. You expect and demand too much from people. It’s literally suffocating everyone, Sungwoon. Including myself.”

 

Now, Sungwoon is well aware of his apparent Groom Kong title but it never dawned to him how much it had badly affected everyone around him, most especially Daniel. He wants to relay his query, to what extent has he been suffocating when all he wanted to perfect his dream wedding.

 

“Suffocating?”, Sungwoon asks, quite bewildered and honestly a little offended. “I just want our wedding to be perfect.”

 

“And you think biting at everyone helps?” Daniel grills further, frustration clear with every word he spits out. “I’m starting to get worried for what will happen when you do become my husband. If you keep acting like this, I don’t know how I’ll be able to handle it.”

 

“What the fuck? Now, you’re starting to doubt me?”

 

Rationality thrown to the side, both men know they’re intolerably pushing each other’s buttons. It’s mostly the stress, the fatigue and frustration speaking on their behalves but they can’t help themselves either. Foreseeing the growing heated quarrel, Daniel chooses to step down and evacuate back to their bedroom before he can say anything that could cause more dispute between them.

 

“I’ll go get ready for work.”

 

“You didn’t even touch your breakfast.” Sungwoon tries to control his voice as it noticeably comes out shaky, while pointing towards the breakfast he had cooked for them earlier.

 

“I’m not hungry.”

 

A deafening silence lingered between the couple as Sungwoon sat and ate his breakfast alone while Daniel walked out of their shared apartment for work without a word, not even a simple goodbye.

 

-

 

Evening falls and Daniel opts to stay late at work, not quite ready to face Sungwoon just yet. He knows he had been a little irrational, allowing the frustration to lose control and do most of the talking earlier when he originally just wanted to express his worries.

 

He knows Sungwoon. He is certain on how much his words had hurt Sungwoon, and how the man will carry the weight of his words for the entire day, blaming himself for everything. And Daniel hates it, and God, he doesn’t know how to forgive himself.

 

Daniel comes home with no chirpy brown mop of a hair owned by a shorter male to welcome him, it’s expected of and granted it’s well past midnight when he arrived home. He quietly enters their shared bedroom and there, he finds Sungwoon in deep slumber facing the wall. Daniel joins Sungwoon a little soon after, choosing to keep a safe distance between them.

 

He turns and watches Sungwoon’s back for what felt like forever, still unsure on how to mend things with his fiancé. He wants to reach out for him, to hug him tight and whisper the sincerest apologies.

 

And that’s what he exactly did.

 

He carefully slides forward just directly in front of where Sungwoon’s back is facing him, wrapping one arm around his waist.

 

“Babe, I’m sorry.”

 

Daniel whispers against Sungwoon’s nape, not a single care whether the other hears him or not.

 

He felt the dire need to apologize and repent for his words. Yes, Sungwoon may had been very suffocating for months but Daniel deems himself unforgivable for drilling Sungwoon with his frustration, much less make him feel as if he had been doubting the older male of their future and as his future husband when in reality, he has never been so sure of anything until Sungwoon.

 

“I’m really sorry.”

 

He tightens his grip around Sungwoon just lightly, cautious enough to not wake him up.

 

Suddenly, careful fingers wrap themselves around Daniel’s arm. “You’re home.”

 

This grants Daniel the chance to pull Sungwoon closer to him, snaking his other arm under him to hug him tighter from the back. “I’m sorry about earlier. I really am.”

 

Silence followed, and it’s torturing Daniel to death.

 

“Are you still mad at me?”

 

“I wasn’t mad”, Daniel corrects him. “I was frustrated. I was really tired and stressed. But that doesn’t give me any reason to lash out on you. I’m really sorry, babe.”

 

Sungwoon loosens his hold on Daniel’s arm and turns to face him completely. They stare at each other for a few moments, allowing this time to bask in the presence of the other. It had only been a couple of hours since their heated fight, but damn, how much have they missed each other.

 

“Baby, I’m sorry.” Sungwoon says as he stares at Daniel, sincerity reflected deep in his eyes. “I’m really sorry. I didn’t know I was that uptight. I really just wanted our wedding to be perfect.”

 

“Oh, you were alright.” Daniel attempts a joke, it elicits a small chuckle from Sungwoon and that’s enough for him.

 

“But are you really worried about our future? Because of me?”

 

“Babe”, Daniel starts, hands raking up to cup Sungwoon’s face. “I was irrational when I said that. You know how badly I want to marry you, to spend everyday with you. I have never been so sure.”

 

Tears form quick into Sungwoon’s eyes as he takes in Daniel’s words. He had spent the entire day worrying, and questioning himself. He worried if Daniel had truly started doubting his decision of marrying him, and not knowing the answers were killing him inside out.

 

“I love you, Ha Sungwoon.”

 

They share a kiss, a soft one but deep enough to pour out their emotions. The kiss deepens when Sungwoon rolls forward and lands on top of Daniel, trapping him as he pushes himself further into the younger male.

 

“I love you, too. So much.”

 

And they continue to kiss as they embrace, wrapped in each other’s presence.

 

Sungwoon knows Daniel wouldn’t verbally demand him of it but he knows that he needs to adjust his attitude for the better, for Daniel and for himself. He is aware of his dubbed uptight self but Sungwoon was too drunk with the idea of his fairytale wedding that he got so selfish and demanded so much from others.

 

It’s a silent pact he had made for himself and Daniel, one he promises to keep till their marriage.

 

-

 

The day of the wedding fell right before their eyes, and it was beautiful.

 

It was grand, lacked a little from what Sungwoon had initially dreamed of but it was nothing short of perfection. Together with their families and close friends (and a ton of other friends and colleagues Sungwoon had probably invited), Daniel and Sungwoon spent their special day wearing the brightest of smiles and the fullest hearts.

 

The most heartfelt vows were exchanged and a kiss sealed their promise of a lifetime, a promise to take care and love each other unconditionally – to accept and change, for better and for worse, till death do them part.

 

-

 

“Thank you.”

 

“For?”

 

“Today", Sungwoon reaches for Daniel’s hand and kisses his knuckles. “You.”

 

“Even if you didn’t get your yellow peonies?”

 

“Even if I didn’t get my yellow peonies.”


End file.
